Crazy love story 4
by BabyChanBaekYeol
Summary: ngga tau ah - -"


**CRAZY LOVE STORY**

Chapter 4 : Luhan,, The alayers akut.

Judul : Crazy love Story

Author : Sintia Zahra Mujaranti a.k.a Calon Istri Tao ntar klo udah gede

Genre : Komedi gagal,Romance ancur

Pairing : HunHan|KaiSoo|ChanBaek|SuLay|KrisTao|ChenMin

Desclaimer : ini epep punya gue, tapi KrisTao ama KaiSoo bukan milik gue T_T

Warning : Yaoi, Typo berterbangan dimana2, garing, sedia kantong kresekk yakk xD,, bahasa ngga baku.. maap klo ada kata2 kasar :D

Note : Just Story Guys,, Why So Serious ? xD.. Just Enjoy It.

HAPPY READING ^^

**LUHAN POV.**

Hai !,, Nama Guehh Xi luhan , Si Manly yang Kueeeeceh cetarrr membahana puting beliung angin topan puting hlilintar Jetcoster,Ehm itu alay._.

Gueh itooh pacar nya Oh Sehun,, Magnae Eksoh(?)-K yang Tamvaannn,, tapi bego klo udah kena matematika... yang baca Chapter 3 pasti tau dehhh knap gueeh bisa ngomong kayak gitu.. maka nya di baca yes FF ini yang Chap 3 nya,, masih rada2 anget,, kayak 'sesuatu yang anget2' itu tttuuuhhhh... :D

jangan mikir yang nggak2 yess,, Maksud gue itu tuh Teh angett, Jahe anget, Sekoteng.. Wait,Kenapa gueh jadi nyebutin macem2 minuman ?

Gueehh mau cerita neeeehh,,, Boleh khannnddd ?,, Bolehh keles... -_-"

ehm,siang ini udara nya Puanaaaaaaaasss banget, Semua member pada tepar di depan tv smbil ngadem,Dan rata2 mereka pada ngga pake baju.. Author nya aja ampe ngiler Nooh gara2 ngeliat Kris Toples -tipo- Topless maksud gue..

Gue bosen Bro,, masa iye gue cuma tidur2an disini kayak orang bego sambil maenin Psp kesayangan Gue -ralat- maksud gue kesayangan nya kai...

"Hyung,, udeh napeee,,, ntuh Psp pan baru gue cas.. ntar abis lagi deh batere nye,-" kata kai sambil manyun2 kyk badut ancol kekurangan Co2 atau biasa di sebut Karbondioksida.

"yaelah Ngong.. Pelit amat sih lo ama gueehh !,, klo abis batere nye yaaa tinggal di cass,, ribet biingits Deh idup lo.." Kata gue sambil nyibakin poni gue yang lagi dalam proses menuju pertumbuhan-coret-perkembangan-coret-pemanjangan maksud gue.

"KyungSoo Hyung,,, Luhan Hyung Alay nya ngga ilang yahh.. padahal kan kemaren badan nya baru gue semprotin Baygon.." Gumam Kai ke KyungSoo yang lgi ngemil Xiumin-coretlagi-bakpau, ntah sejak kapan Kyungsoo doyan ngemil bakpau.

"OOOHHH !,,, SO ELOH YANG NYEMPROTIN BAYGON KE BADAN GUE ?!,, HE TO THE LOW, HELLOOWW !... PANTESAN AJA YES BADAN GUE PAGI2 JADI BAU BAYGON !,, DASAR PESEK,ITEM,IDUP LAGI" gue langsung jambakin rambut si Jongong dngan ganas bin brutal (?),, dan itu bikin Kai langsung kocar-kacir ke kamar nya dia ama KyungSoo.

"Ge,, kan lo marah nya ke kai.. kenapa gue yang kena imbas aer ujan lokal lo ?" kata Kris pake nada sewot,tapi muka nya teteeeeeeeeeeep aja datar... dasar muka rata -_-"

"itu sh D To The L nya eloohh,, DL !" gue langsung cabut ke 'bilik merenung',, kebelet 'ngebuang' gue bro-,-"

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudiann,, gue keluar dari kamar mandi dngan kondisi yang beda dari 15 menit yang lalu.

bukan,, bukan karna gue tambah ganteng.. tapi gue jadi lebih (sedikit) wangi.. ternyata gatel juga yanhh klo ngga mandi 7 hari 7 malem.. Gue langsung masuk kamar terus searching berita yang lgi update lewat iphone gue di dalem kamar gue yang warna nya pink bentol2(?) ungu

Gila yee jaman sekarang,, masa ada cewek ditarik2 ama 5 cowok terus di perkosa & di bunuh di bilang kejam.. kejam darimana nyaaaa coba.

padahal kan itu perbuatan baek,, Sape tau aje yekan ntuh cewek masa kecil nye kagak bahagia ampe kagak sempet maen Nenek Gerondong,makanye di tarik2 gitu...

bosen di dalem kamar mlu,Akhir nya (setelah mikir2) akhir nya gue mutusin keluar buat beli makanan kaporit-coret-Favorit gue.. Yaapp, Cireeeeeng ! :D

"Hyung,Mau pasar ye ?,, Gue nitip cabe, tapi cabe nya yang beneran lohh.. jangan lo kasih cabe2an lagi,ntar Si Jongong ngamuk lagi.. oiya sama bawang merah bawang putih,lada,bawang bombay,ama-" kata Kyungsoo panjng lebar

"STOOOPPP ! HE TO THE LOW,HELLOWWW !.. GUE INI UDAH KECEH YES !,, AND GUEH NGGAK MAU KE PASAR KELES !,, GUEH INI MU NYARI CIRENG KYUNGSOO..." gue langsung motong omongan panjang nya KyungSoo yang sekali nafas bisa kelar beribu2 juta kata dalam sekejap,oke itu dramatis._..

"Buseettt dah Hyung.. ngomong2 aje kalee,, kagak usah ampe ngeluarin ujan lokal gitu.. basah kan nih muka gue..." kata Kyungsoo yang langsung ngelap muka nya pake lap pel yang biasa di pake Author buat klo dia mimisan ngeliat adegan romantis.

Oke Fix,, gue tambah bete.. jadi gue mutusin buat segera keluar dari dorm.

Gue jalan2,, muter2,, keliling2,, tapi sma sekali ngga nemuin tukang cireng.. Oke fix Gue bete bingits.. tapi ngga lama ada yang teriak...

_**MALING MALIIING ! *CAPSLOCKJEBOL**_

_**eeehh salah,maksud gue**_

_**CIREEEEGG CIREEEEENG !... YANG BELI JADI PACAR GUE !**_

...ngek.

Tuh abang ngarep amat yak bisa dapetin gue,, tapi gapapa denggss,, daripada gue capek nyari tukang cireng yang udeh kayak ilang di telen bumi.

**AUTHOR POV.**

"Bang,, Cireng nye 5 rebuan.." kata Luhan sambil noel-noel abang nye.

"ehh si eneng,, noel-noel we.. Genit nyak ka abang ?" kata abang nya sambil ngedip2 kek orang kemasukan badak-,-".

"apaan lu bang ?! gue ini Manly keleesss,,, dan gue cowok !,berani manggil gue eneng lagi,, Gue sambit muka lo biar tambah jelek" kata luhan sambil nfgangkat sebelah sendalnya,dasar Uncal-_-V

"canda neng,, eh salah maap, maksud gue bang.." kata abang nye sambil nyengir2 gajelas,kayak anak pantiasuhan krng jajan-_-

"bnyak bacot lo.. gue beli cireng yang rasa pisang(?) goceng.." kata luhan sambil nyodorin duit gocengan yang lecek bin basah binti robek2.

"ebujeeet,, nih duit abis digiles truk ya ?, ancur masa.. tapi gapapa lah, yang penting duit"

5 menit kemudian.

"Nih Bang cireng nya.. Masih Anget kyak gue.." Kata Abang2 cireng sambil ngewink ke luhan. Luhan Ayan seketika

"makasih ye bang.." Luhan menghilang seketika. didduga dia mencuri kekuatan teleportasi nya Kai.

AT DORM

Luhan langsung masuk kamar nya dan makan cireng rasa pisang yang dia beli tadi.. Pas lagi makan, Tiba2 dia keinget ama abang cireng yang tadi..

"kok muka nya Mirip sama KyuHyun Sunbae yaa ?.. kebetulan aja kaliyaa.." Luhan Bermonolog sendiri.

Pas dia ngerobek bungkusan cireng, Ada sebuah Kartu nama yang Bertuliskan CHO KYUHYUN lengkap dengan Foto nya KyuHyun yang pas baru debut.

Luhan nganga "Jadi.. tadi yang jualan itu KyuHyun Sunbae ?,, KKYYAAAAA... !.. Mama aqu ngga cuaaaattttt^^" Luhan kegirangan. Saking Girang nya jadi alay..

Namun beberapa menit kemudian,, Luhan Udah Tiduur dengan lelaaaaaaapppp sambil megangin kartu nama Nya KyuHyun.

AUTHOR POV PAGIHARI

Pagi yang sangat tenang di dalam dorm Exo...

Tapi ketenangan itu ngga berlangsung lama akibat ulah Uncal Autis kita, yang tak lain tak bukan adalaaaaaaahh... Jrengjrengjereeeeeengggggg (BackSound gagal)

yaaa Uncal Autis kita ini di pagi yang sangat tenang di doorm Exo tiba2 teriak :

"OOOHHHH YEEAAAAHHHH FANTASTIC ROCK BABYYYYHHH"

Dan itu sukses bikin semua member bangun smbil ngomel dngan Variasi yang berbeda2,Contoh nya :

BaekHyun : "astajim,,, Sape sih tuuuh yang teriak pagi2 ?!,, Gue siram Eyeliner seember baru tau rasa deh"

Kris : "Who is that !,,, I will Kill Him.. (waras)"

Sehun : "Itu thapa thih ?,, thuala nya kayak Luhannie Hyung.. ntal bial thehun tulalin cadel nya ke tuh olang!"

Suho : "Hyyaa !,, siapa yang teriak ?, Ntar gue sambit Dollar baru tau rasa deh ! (Suholang Kaya)"

Kai : (tetep molor)

KyungSoo : "kyak nya tuh orang minta di siram kuah ramen mendidih... (Kiset)"

Chanyeol : "Who yang Noisy sih ?.. Make gue Wake up aja deeehh (Sok inggris)"

Dan keluar lah sang uncal Autis kita yang diindentifikasi bernama Xi Luhan, Dengan Dandanan Yang persis kayk Tao Di Chapter 1, tau ngga ?.. klo blom silahkan baca Chapter 1 nya,okeh ? ;)

Dan seketika mereke semua pingsan setelah ngeliat luhan ngeleyoyr pergi dngan dandanan yang superduper ancur itu...

**The End.**

haiiiii... ._.

iya,, Gue tau kok ff ini emang garing banget di chapter yang ini...

abis gue keabisan ide sih...

begitu dapet ide,, jadi langsung gue ketik deeeehhh... :(

Ehiya,

FYI yaa.. Ini Endiing loohhh... :D

reveiew Please^^


End file.
